MGS: Flash Collab
MGS: Flash Collab is a flash movie collaboration found on Newgrounds.com, comprised of 100 short movies made in Adobe Flash (plus several secret shorts found by clicking odd bits of scenery in some movies) spread across two entries to Newgrounds's "Flash Portal." A vast majority of the shorts are playful jabs at the scenes and memes of the Metal Gear series, from Johnny Sasaki's infamous bowel problems and the ubiquitous cardboard box to the bizarre powers of the Cobra Unit and Old Snake's accelerated aging. Previous Metal Gear-themed Newgrounds hit Metal Gear Awesome is also a frequently lampooned aspect of the Metal Gear culture. Both movies are intended for mature audiences, and DISC 01 features an adult content warning for several sexually explicit scenes. MGS: Flash Collab DISC 01 Wierdozinc's flash video: ' This flash collab begins with Snake ballet dancing on the stage and says" Showtime!" in Japanese, then the title of the Flash Collab appears. '''danoman065's flash video: ' Snake is in his tent and has to wait until he has the order to. He starts listening to iTunes in his laptop and his songs are replaced by Death Metal. Three months later, Snake is pale and has a pentagram on his forehead and is ordered by the colonel to strike and he runs to metal music to the base and slices a soldier's arm with an axe then the Colonel calls and say's "Damn, now that's fucking METAL". '''Kupaman's flash video: In a parody of Dora the Explorer, Snake says that Metal Gear is about to launch nuclear warheads and asks the viewers "Can you say Metal Gear?". Then, a laser sight points to him and he says "Sniper Wolf, no sniping!" HappyHarry87's flash video: ' Snake is trying to shoot Sniper Wolf with the PSG-1, but he keeps missing. Then the Colonel says to use the diazepam. Snake uses it and goes into a trippy dream sequence, and 5 minutes later, he starts hallucinating from the pill. '''Kura-ewe's flash video: ' Otacon is washing his clothes then Snake comes from behind and starts hallucinating seeing Otacon as Meryl Silverburgh and Otacon sees diazepam on the floor. Then, Gray Fox comes through the sink and tells him to hurt him more and sees Otacon as a toaster and with Snake as a piece of toast and starts shouting more, causing the screen to go black with "Hideo" on the screen. 'Kirbopher15's flash video: ' Snake and Gray Fox were about to battle to the death and Otacon says "It's just like one of my Japanese animes!". Snake asks "What the fuck kind of anime are you watching?" and Otacon imagines Snake and Gray Fox fighting in an anime-like battle to which Otacon replies "only the best". 'Hamiltoe's flash video: '''Otacon is at some room saying he is glad that Snake placed the webcam in the girl's bathroom and then suddenly Snake grabs Otacon and rapes him with his CQC in a silent-movie-like scene. '''Automatic-Tank's flash video ' Snake calls the Colonel telling him that there is a fence in the way, then Big Boss is on Metal Gear REX, he wonders if he did kill him and Big Boss says that he was equipped with food, then Snake shoots Metal Gear REX and Big Boss comes out of the cockpit crushed under. Then he's says "...not again." and dies. Finally, Snake replies "Now for my retirement", then places the SOCOM in his mouth and shoots himself. 'I-Smel's flash video ' The Fury is getting food in a cafeteria and a guy next to him gets the last cupcake which makes him angry and turns the man into a charred skeleton. 'MetalMaverick's flash video ' Naked Snake finds a rabbit and he wants to eat it but it's trying to be cute so he couldn't eat him then he lets him go but the rabbit bites his arm off. Snake then tries to shoot him. 'Keirupted's flash video ' Naked Snake is searching for food and he finds a snake and eats it, later he sees a soldier with a tree frog and eats the frog, then the soldier and says it's rotten. 'Dult's flash video ' Eva asks Snake if he wants to see her huge knockers and he replies "Who are the Patriots?" Confused, EVA says "What?" with multiple question marks floating around her head then, Snake stabs her breasts which were revealed as implants. 'SuperSkittles's flash video ' Snake gets a call from his phone during a mission and an enemy soldier spots him and suddenly see Snake with a girl and a T-Rex behind him and the soldiers shoot him and one of the soldiers wonders who saw that coming then Psycho Mantis says he did. 'Faltaviva's flash video ' Psycho Mantis says that he knows everything and Snake says that does he know why kids love Cinnamon Toast Crunch then he tells him why and that its delicious. 'Greensinge's flash video ' Snake finds a box and wears it (even though it is not big enough to cover his body), then he passes through a guard from behind even though he knows he is there. 'Irrelivent's flash video ' Snake is by a wall saying Metal Gear and put a cigarette in his mouth and his head suddenly explodes. 'ThefJk's flash video ' An enemy soldier sees something and it's a Box, Then, he sees something and it's a barrel, later, sees something and it's a guy in a ghost costume with his ding dong showing. 'Derosa's flash video ' Naked Snake is locked in the Grozny Grad Cell and sees a guard looking at him and he poops in his pants. 'Pbass's flash video ' Snake is in the DARPA Chief's cell and is there to save him and is talking about the new metal gear which snake thinks it's called "Metal Gear Gear". Then the Darpa Chief and Snake are arguing about what the name is and Johnny is trying to see through the hole and sees the DARPA Chief's buttocks and he passes out because he farts at him. 'TheFogerty's flash video ' Inside the Big Shell, a girl (Emma) screams and Raiden looks in his briefs and says "OH MY GOD... I am a guy!" 'Theo-Art's flash video ' Snake asks Raiden what all of the white liquid on his face is. Even though it is obviously semen, Raiden tells him it is artifical blood, but Vamp comes up behind Raiden, spanking his rear while telling how much of a good time he had. However, Snake shoots Vamp in the head with a handgun, with Raiden chuckling awkwardly. 'Osuka's flash video ' Raiden is calling the Colonel on how to stop Arsenal Gear and he replies by saying La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo over and over then Arsenal Gear crashes at the bridge. 'Incognitus's flash video ' Solidus sees a cut on his finger and he screams then starts bleeding through his left eye and nose. 'Middlefingerring's flash video ' Old Snake is walking by and gets a big erection. Then Liquid Ocelot comes and says so that's why they call him Solid and that his name is Liquid and then Snake starts masturbating. 'Duchednier's flash video ' The sign says "intermission!!" while you see Snake, Otacon, Liquid, Ocelot, Vamp, Gray Fox with a soldier being stabbed and Raiden. In the background is Metal Gear RAY, Metal Gear REX and the Shagohod. 'MIndchamber's flash video ' Snake is singing A-ha's "Take on Me" to Meryl and then shoots her. 'Ham-Mosessess's flash video ' In Metal Gear Online, Snake attacks an enemy player and ham (playing as the Mk. II) says that Otacon is so boring then Snake equips the S-Plug-S and wonders how to use it and it reads suppository and then the player says that Hideo Kojima is a crazy guy and then you see Kojima with the flag of Japan stuck on his head. 'deadspread83's flash video ' In a hospital, the doctor is trying to find the baby in the womb, but he is attacked by an infant Snake, he strangles him with his cord and crawl back into his mother's vagina. 'Goat-Man's flash video ' The doctor says that she has a baby boy then the baby grows hair and a beard and breaks the doctor's neck and tells the nurse to be in the doctor's office in five minutes. 'Tobromancer's flash video ' Meryl says to Snake that things won't work out between them and the camera zooms out to see that he is at the End of the Road Retirement Home. 'Hokey-Mokey's flash video ' Psycho Mantis is getting a job interview and tells the manager that he doesn't save often which the manager finds creepy. 'El-Sammo's flash video ' Snake is at an office and is asked what he sees and he says Metal Gear, Metal Beer, Ketal Fear and Greg Kinnear and he approves his right state of mind to do a suicide mission. 'Gothkyo's flash video ' Snake is walking through the bathroom and sees Meryl in the Shower and she spots him. 'Dirtypandafilms's flash video ' Snake call Otacon telling him he has an erection so he tells Snake to beat it and he uses CQC on it. 'Lazymuffin's flash video ' Lazymuffin gets Metal Gear Solid and tries to play and doesn't get what the fun is 'Teamtamago's flash video ' The history of Metal Gear in a few short clips. 'Snow-Fox13's flash video ' Snake is up against Metal Gear and wonders how to beat it, wishing Mega Man was there, so an illusion of Mega Man tell him to use bubbles. Snake does comply to Mega Man's order, thinking the liquid will mess up Metal Gear's circuits, but it does absolutely nothing and ends up with him getting stepped on. 'Damionx's flash video ' Liquid tells Snake that they're not ordinary twins but Snake interrupts his speech saying he sounds nothing like him, which is odd since they're suppose to be nearly identical. Liquid says that he's British, unlike Snake's gruff American accent and continues his speech, overlapping Snake. Snake gets annoyed at Liquid's overlapping and assassinates him with his SOCOM. 'Futurecoplgf's flash video ' During Liquid and Snake's final fight as they both have low life, Liquid interupts the battle to tell Snake he's had a good time, offering him a smoke. Snake accepts the offer and tells Liquid he's not such a bad guy, but Snake dies from the cigarette. Liquid calls Snake foolish, as 'Winners don't use drugs'. 'Valerofond's flash video ' Snake wakes up finding himself with no shirt and sees Liquid still alive and he says that he and Snake both share the same genes (which Snake confuses it for jeans), Snake asks what with Liquid and his clothes then he tells about the secret Pentagon project, but Snake found it boring and kicks Liquid which makes him fall. 'deucenine's flash video ' Snake chokes an enemy soldier and he becomes an item, then an announcer says: "Every year, over 8 zillion people die and become useful item for later use in the game due to cigarette smoke. Harmless right?" 'Nessmasta's flash video ' Snake is in a cardboard box reading porn. 'Octoflash's flash video ' The Fear is jumping tree to tree until he hits the tree. 'Ockeroid's flash video ' Snake is battling The Failure and easily beats him and his Microbomb is a dud then he shoots The Failure in the head. 'ShadowII2's flash video ' Snake is walking and falls of cliff and has tons of damage and an announcer says that he needs rations which are out of stock, then Snake dies. 'Mrnihil's flash video ' Snake is at the Sorrow's river and he can't hear what the Sorrow is saying then the Sorrow says it's a "sneaking game, why do you have kill every guy you come across". 'Deline's flash video ' In an Old-Cartoon-like style, Snake throw a grenade that dances to distract the guard, and then Snake snaps his neck. 'Kourydaninja's flash video ' Kourydaninja is playing Metal Gear Solid on extreme hard on the torture scene. He rapidly presses the circle button to give back Snake's health, but he does so much that his thumb gets inflamed in the middle of the scene. He gives his nearby Grandma the controller to fill in for him. She does well, but right before the end, she accidentely presses select, the submit button, making her rip the controller in half in a fit of rage. 'The-Super-Flash-Bros's flash video ' Young Otacon and young Meryl are playing with remote-controlled cars then young Snake plays with a remote-controlled missile and accidentely aims it at Otacon and Meryl and blows both of them to smithereens. 'Stamper's flash video ' Para-Medic and Snake are awful at having sex, that's all. MGS: Flash Collab DISC 01 Easter Eggs '''HumanMongoose: On I-Smel's movie, click on the cupcake before the man takes it. You will see a frog, which is later stabbed. The frog will turn into a variety of foods such as a burger, pie, sandwich, two glasses of tea, and a whopper. Imaginarylog: On Derosa's movie, click on the soldier's poop. You will see Ocelot from Metal Gear Solid 3 walking in the forest, then he finds Snake taking a dump, while Eva is just standing next to him. DarkLabStudios: On FutureCoplgf's movie, click on the cigarette sticking out of the pack. You will see Naked Snake just after having sex with EVA. You will see a small menu that shows what Snake could used at that time. It passed used condoms and KY jelly, then it showed that Snake used cigarettes. Black-Fox5: On KuoryDaNinja's movie, click on the remote controller when the boy is tapping the buttons violently. You will see Snake and some other soldiers dancing toward metal gear Rex. While they are moving toward Rex, they shoot at it occasionally. When Rex comes close to them, it lowers the rail gun, charges it, and BOOM! MGS: Flash Collab DISC 02 egoraptor's Flash movie: Liquid, Psycho Mantis, and Ocelot are having a meeting and Liquid is telling Ocelot on having a real animal as a codename. Ocelot then counters Liquid's remarks on stating that "Ocelot" is a real animal, then saying it's "like a bobcat". At Liquid's suggestion, he should have "Bobcat" as his new codename, but Ocelot say's it is all sudden while playing with his gun. Liquid tells Ocelot to stop playing with his gun in his meeting when the screen flashes white. The next scene show a funeral where it is revealed that Ocelot shot himself for playing with his gun. Liquid shows regret and wanted to be "Revolver Bobcat". Easter Eggs Jenova-Absolute: On Strikerf2's movie, click on the soldier. You will see Snake using a chokehold on a soldier, but you soon find out that he is doing something terrible. Thefogerty: On Rikimaru-Strife's movie, click on Raiden's face later on. You will see Fatman, assumingly dead, but he is alive and tries tog et up, but isn't able. to He then farts. Satan112: On Boozerman's movie, click on Meryl. You will see Snake holding Meryl with her face on his schlong, and Snake says he has "I have herpies". Octoflash: On Humanmongoose's movie, click on The Fury. You will see The Fury on fire. I-Smel: On JohnnyUtah's movie, click on the bottle of ketchup you see on the table. You will see a crab and a rock. Snake will come from behind and the crab will walk away. Snake, instead of eating the crab, eats the rock. Snake hears a gunshot and hides. External links * MGS: Flash Collab DISC 01 * MGS: Flash Collab DISC 02 Category:Humour Category:Misc